Baby
''This article refers to Metroid Hatchling character within the Metroid storyline. For the infant life cycle stage of the Metroid, click here. The Baby, better known as the Metroid Hatchling, is best remembered in its Infant Metroid stage from Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Metroid, though it did not remain in that form. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Samus Aran was ordered by the Galactic Federation to exterminate the remaining Metroids on SR388, so they could no longer be used as weapons by the Space Pirates. She encountered several stages of the creatures on her mission, eventually defeating the Queen Metroid. Soon after, she came across a Metroid Egg, the last remaining of the species. It hatched as she approached. Samus pondered whether or not to kill it, remembering that she was the last survivor of the K-2L attack that claimed her family. Because of this, she disobeyed her orders and spared its life, taking it with her back to her gunship, the infant carving out obstacles and enemies alike as it orbited around its adopted parent. ''Super Metroid'' Samus dropped the larva off at Ceres Space Colony, where it was to be examined by Federation scientists. Shortly after she departed, the colony was attacked by a gang of Space Pirates led by Ridley. Samus arrived in time to see Ridley appear, holding the baby in its capsule. Though she tried to kill him, she failed and Ridley fled the station after programming it to explode. Both Samus and Ridley escaped in time to avoid the destruction of the station. Samus pursued her enemy to the rebuilt base on Zebes, where she destroyed everything in her way in search of the hatchling. Some time after, she found Ridley and destroyed him in fury. However, the capsule that had encased the infant was found broken, with the baby nowhere to be found. During her struggles on Zebes, the Pirates used beta-radiation to create clones of it and unknown technology to create the failed Mochtroids from it, much like their original operations in ''Metroid. clone.]] In Tourian, Samus found dried husks of a Torizo and some Zoomers, Rippers, and Skrees in two of the later rooms. She then watched as a Blue Sidehopper met the same fate at the hands of a Metroid much larger than any that she had previously encountered. It then turned on Samus, siphoning her health to within an inch of her life before finally recognizing its victim as its "mother". After a few shrieks reminiscent of its squeaks while it was still an infant, the baby fled the room in shame, with Samus left behind, feeling hurt over her reaction to the baby. Samus continued on through the base to fight Mother Brain, who transformed into an enormous cyborg monster, firing Hyper Beams at Samus until she could no longer move. As the biomechanical menace prepared the final blast, the baby darted in and latched onto Samus's attacker, siphoning her energy to the point where Mother Brain was a brittle husk. Leaving it behind, the enormous Metroid displayed a previously unknown ability and began transferring the recently drained energy into Samus, healing her. This was the ability that had potential for the good of mankind, mentioned by Samus in the game's introduction. Mother Brain recovered quickly and rose in a rage, firing upon the baby. After fully healing Samus, the baby turned its attention to Mother Brain; however, it had been badly injured by the pounding it had taken earlier. The baby rushed at Mother Brain to drain her energy once again, only for Mother Brain to fire a final, killing Brain Attack at the baby. As Samus stood to re-enter the battle, she witnessed the baby, the last natural Metroid from SR388, her first "child", explode into many particles over her, falling over her like snow. As she mourned the baby, she discovered it had left her with one final gift - Mother Brain's ultimate weapon, the Hyper Beam. Samus was enraged, and holding nothing back, she unleashed the Hyper Beam on Mother Brain, laying waste to the Space Pirate operations once and for all and avenging her fallen "child". She then escaped from Planet Zebes after Mother Brain's final destruction triggered a planet-wide self-destruct sequence. Samus escaped with her life, falling into depression over the baby's demise. Its role in the Super Metroid Comic was more or less the same, though Mother Brain was shown to have tried to convince it that she was its true mother, not Samus. Also, instead of depicting the ingame death, Chief Hardy shot the baby, mistaking it for another Metroid clone, although Samus still blames Mother Brain for the baby's death. Armstrong Houston theorizes in the final issue that that the reason for the Metroid's size was due to it being "exposed to massive levels of beta rays" by the Mother Brain. Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide names the Baby's large sized-form as a Big Metroid. The following is its description: "There's nothing you can do to get it off of you." ''Metroid: Other M'' ]] A 3-D version of the Infant Metroid was featured in the ''Metroid: Other M intro. It is seen giving energy to Samus before it was destroyed by the Hyper Beam fired by Mother Brain, recreating its final moments in Super Metroid. Throughout the scene, it is seen carrying Samus in the air while restoring her energy as if it were carrying a dead corpse. It can be heard screaming as it dies. When it dies, it destabilizes into many particles over Samus, that rain over her like snow and somehow gift her with the Hyper Beam. How it does so is unknown, as Samus does not flash as she did in Super Metroid when she gets the Hyper Beam. It is possible that the Hyper Beam's energy was gifted to Samus when she caught one of the particles in her palm. Her visor flashes bright green, turning opaque, before she lets loose the Hyper Beam on Mother Brain. During cutscenes at the beginning of the game, Samus remembers the baby and makes references to it, feeling guilt over how she did not protect it as it protected her.http://wii.ign.com/articles/107/1071925p2.html The Baby's Cry distress signal that Samus picks up from the Bottle Ship reminds her of the Baby. ''Metroid Fusion'' for Samus Aran.]] Some time afterwards, Samus is asked to escort a Biologic Space Laboratories science team on SR388. They planned to study the changes in the ecosystem since the Metroid extinction. During this expedition, Samus is attacked by an X Parasite. The creature causes her to lose consciousness, and she crashes her Gunship into the SR388 System Asteroid Belt. The ship jettisoned the infected hunter in an Emergency Escape Pod moments before the crash and she was found by the team aboard Biologic Space Laboratories research station and brought there to be treated. clones.]] Her Varia Suit could not be removed normally while she was unconscious due to its integration with her nervous system, so parts of it had to be surgically removed. Her chances of survival were very low, until one scientist proposed creating the Metroid vaccine, from surviving DNA of the baby. The vaccine was a success, removing all traces of the X from her system. It also helped to create the Fusion Suit, which made Samus more Metroid-like, now weak to cold temperatures and attacks but able to absorb the previously deadly X Parasites to restore energy and ammunition. Samus remarked that this was the second time the baby had saved her life; the deceased baby now being with her forever. The Baby's DNA was also used in a secret breeding program by the Galactic Federation, cloning new Metroids and producing the later stages found only SR388 up to the Omega Metroid level; this was achieved by reproducing said planet's environment in Sector 1 (SRX). Samus had this section of the ship detached, destroying the cloned Metroids and the SA-X that had followed Samus into the lab. Samus later killed the remaining Omega Metroid that bred outside of it before she rammed the entire complex into the Metroid and X Parasite homeworld. A new "ultimate warrior", Samus carries the last of the Metroid DNA from the baby, acting as a single fusion of the two greatest products of the Chozo civilization. ''Animal Crossing: Wild World and City Folk The Metroid item in both games is based on the Baby, and features it in its signature capsule. In other games *The intro for Super Smash Bros. Melee has a scene that appears to depict the fight between Samus and Ridley on Ceres. The Baby, in its capsule, can be seen in Ridley's talons. Part of the intro image for Super Metroid can be seen on the reflection of the Metroid trophy, minus the capsule. This may imply that the Trophy is representing the hatchling. *A possible reference to the Baby is seen in the Catch Mode of Tetris DS, where falling Metroids in capsules similar to the Baby's are an obstacle. *A Xenome Containment Unit holding Metroid BR5497 in Metroid Prime looks very similar to that of the Baby's on Ceres. The Baby is also present on a texture for a Space Pirate terminal in the game code. Whether or not it is used ingame is unknown, but highly unlikely. *Certain corpses on SkyTown and the G.F.S. Valhalla will crumble to dust if shot, referencing the corpses of the various species that were killed by the Baby. *Sounds made by the Pokémon Cyndaquil are similar to the Baby's in Super Metroid. Appearances *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Metroid (Comic)'' *''Super Metroid (Manga) *''Super Game Boy Player's Guide *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Metroid Fusion'' (mention) *''Metroid Prime'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' *''Metroid: Other M'' Trivia *Samus is referred to as "The Hatchling" by the Chozo of Tallon IV, foreshadowing her "fusion" with the character's final remains later on. *The title of Super Metroid may be referring to this character's size at the end of the game, as well as acknowledging the console's name. *The Baby's internal nuclei turn purple as Mother Brain damages it in Super Metroid. This does not happen to any other Metroids. *When the Metroid hatched, the on-screen Metroid Detector did not rise up to "1" in Metroid II: Return of Samus. This may be due to the Baby's inhostility, an error in the code or that it was never a scripted event. Since the detector did take into account the additional 8 mature Larval Metroids, it might have detected the Baby if it had grown to its next stage. *The reason the baby does not evolve into a new stage was to be explained in a scan (written by Matt Manchester) found in the room Metroid Processing in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but did not make it into the final game. Because the Metroid is on Zebes instead of SR388, the climate and atmosphere of Zebes let the Metroid grow to gigantic size without evolving. This would have also explained why other Metroids on Zebes during the original game did not transform. The Metroids in Metroid Fusion which were created from the DNA of the Hatchling did evolve however, because the BSL recreated the environment of SR388. It is believed that the reason for the Baby's size was also due to constant exposure to beta rays because of the Super Metroid comic adaptation. The unused scan reads: "Observations of captive Metroids display a rare anomaly in their developmental growth. Approximately .08% of contained specimens never reach the biological process that leads to their otherwise natural metamorphic stages of maturity. While developmental stages are stunted, physical growth continues at a congruent rate. Efficiency of energy consumption increases steadily as well. During behavioral analyses, greater intelligence and problem solving skills are observed. Heightened abilities of energy consumption make this anomaly a potential key in isolating and duplicating their feeding process artificially." :*Matt Manchester also stated that he thought of including a giant Metroid similar to the Baby in the Metroid Processing room, but it does not appear in the final version of the game. *The Metroid series has borrowed many elements from the Alien film series. Due to this, it is highly possible that the baby was inspired by the character Newt, from the film Aliens. In Aliens, Ellen Ripley rescues Newt from the air ducts in the colony on Acheron LV-426, which she had been hiding in at night to avoid the Xenomorphs in the facilities. Newt was the last survivor of the colony, and escaped the planet with Ripley. Like the baby, Newt dies in the sequel, Alien3, when her cryochamber crashes into the ocean on Fiorina "Fury" 161 and fills with water, causing her to drown before she can regain consciousness. Just like Samus, Ripley also feels guilt about letting Newt die after rescuing her. Also similar to the baby, memories of Newt have a role in Alien Resurrection (albeit only in deleted scenes). :*The Baby is also similar to the Newborn in Alien Resurrection (which was released after Super Metroid). The Newborn is born towards the end of the film, like the Baby, and believes that Ripley is its mother, similar to the Baby imprinting on Samus. The Newborn is exceptionally hostile and will kill anyone except Ripley, which parallels its helping Samus at the end of Metroid II, or the many dead creatures in Tourian during Super Metroid. Ripley also feels remorse about the death of the Newborn like Samus, although unlike Samus, Ripley was forced to kill the Newborn herself to prevent any Aliens (sans herself) from survivng. :*The Baby in Metroid Fusion may also reference the Alien Queen embryo that Ripley was impregnated with in Alien3, which dies along with Ripley in Fury 16's blast furnace, and in Alien Resurrection is extracted from the Ripley clone, leaving behind DNA which turns Ripley into an Alien/Human hybrid similar to Samus and the Baby. *''Metroid: Other M'' is the first game and occurance in English media where the Metroid is called "Baby". It was previously called "Baby" in Japanese media. *The Baby appears in several strips in the Super Metroid manga: :*''The Scientists'' - A scientist and two boys study the Baby. One of the boys volunteers to wear it as a hat, only to be leeched of his energy. :*''The Scientists Cont.'' - The scientist and the other boy decide to turn the Baby upside down and use it as a salad bowl. However, it starts to eat the salad, and so they propose using it as a garbage disposal. :*''I Don't Wanna Work!'' - Someone at Ceres calls Samus to aid them. In the background, Ridley can be seen flying away with the Baby. :*''She Sure Likes O'' - Samus sits next to a Save Station talking to her commander. He asks her why she is taking a break when anything could be happening to the Baby. She agrees and then sets out. :*''Little Baby'' - Samus tells two scientists about the Baby's bond with her. One states that it looks exactly like her, and Samus burns him to a crisp. :*''Find the Baby!!'' - Samus orders Mother Brain to hand the Baby over. Below the panel is a puzzle featuring many Metroids, challenging the reader to find the Baby. :*''Going to Bed'' - Samus turns her television off and locks the door, before turning the light off and going to bed. The Baby is in a bowl, chirping. Gallery File:Outlined hatchling.png|''Metroid II'' sprites File:Mpsm.PNG|Texture of the Super Metroid found in Metroid Prime's game data. It is currently unknown if it is used in-game. http://metroid-database.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2283 It did appear in a 2001 trailer. http://www.unseen64.net/2008/04/08/metroid-prime-gc-beta/ File:Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard. File:Smguide pg4.jpg|Artwork from guide. File:Hatchling.png|The birth of the baby as depicted in the Super Metroid comic. File:Hatchling_2.png|The baby grown to an enormous size. File:Hatchling_3.png|Samus mourns the death of the baby. File:Laundry.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Japanese guide File:Unmarried.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Japanese guide File:Japan_Baby.png|The Baby in the Japanese Super Metroid commercial. File:Japan_Baby_Ridley.png|Ridley holding the Baby capsule. File:Super Metroid Manga 3.png|Super Metroid (Manga) References Category:Characters Category:SR388 Category:Phase 9 Category:Norfair Category:Tourian Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Metroid characters Category:"Friendly" Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Animal Crossing